te quiero solo para mii
by motayica1995
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI DESEARAN N EL IIINFRQAMUNDO A EL CABALLERO DEL SEXTO TEMPLO PEO NO SABEN COMO CONVENSERLO HASTA UNA NOCHE QUE POR SU ESPIA ZEROS SE ENTERARAN DE QUE ES EL JUGETEE FAVORITO DEL PATRIARCA SHION PERO SU ESPIA NO LE DIJO QUE ERA AMANTE DE SEIS DE SUS HONBRES UNOS POR AMENASAS OTROS POR RESPETO SEGUN EL ¿que hara el dios de los muertos al enterarse de que su preceado y a


CAPITULO - 1- QUE PASA...

Ahhhh-suspirava afrodita enel cuarto de shion. -estoy agotado

voy a caminar-desia shion con molstia en su voz

esta bien-respondio afrodita estava demasiado cansado para segirlo

que aburrido-cuuando una idea asalto su mente imagino a shaka siendo poseido brutalmente por aldevaran de tauro-eso es -corrio hasta tauro despertando a su guardian

que pasa shion -despertando por el alboroto de su patriarca

quieres divertirte -pregunto shion

¿que?¿aqui?¿contigo?-pregunto el toro dorado

no con shaka-dijo con ca ra de asco

mmm pero y sinos mata-elo rubio era hermoso pero tambien era umno delos caballeros mas poderosos

no lo hara-contesto el patriarca y se dirijieron hasia virgo

EN EL INFIERNO

miseñor hemos resivdo de zeros la informasionde que el patriarca y el cabalerode tauro estan rumbo a virgo-dijo el grifo frente a su señor hades

mmm conq asi quieren jugar toma-aventandole una videocamara a us jueses-graven todo asi tendre mi nueva adquisision

muy pronto corran quiero des de que llegen a nde sta shaka

los juesesse despidieron de su señor y se fueron hasia el santuario

SANTUARIO

cuando estavan por llegar el caballero de la segunda casa y el honorable patriarca los espectros ya estavanalli se podia desir ue con el permiso de su guardian aunque no para grabar cuando llego aldevaran y el patriarca shaka reconosiendo el cosmos los dejo pasar hasta donde el meditaba

que nesesita aqui patriarca-pregunto el rubio gerrero

vine a jugar shakita

co...como-el rubio savia lo manipulador que es shion por eso se levnto y abrio poco a poco sus ojos hastaver que aldevaran seguia alli como espectador

que bien ahora tu solo sigue mis ordnes y vertas que hasta lo disfrutaras - solto entre carcajadas shion que ya se lo podia imaginar todo

el rubio mirava todo con fastidio cuando oyo la primer orden de su patriarca-desnudate shaka-el guardian del templo llevo lentamente sus manos hasta el broche de su tunica y lo abrio dejandola caer por su cuerpo hasta el suelo frente ambos caballeros que lo miravan con deseo depronto la segunda orden se oyo-bien aldebaran haslo tuyo-eltoro dorado sequito frente a shion y shakka la pijama que traia despus jalo al ruvio hasia el mintrras llevava sumano hasta el miembro del guardian del templo luego comenzo a vesar y lamer el cuello del oji asul exitanndolo mas pero despues de un rato se oyo la voz de shion -shaka en cuatro-

el el caballero se puso en cuatro luego. sintio un terribnle dolor cuando el toro comenso a penetrarlo salvajemente shion observava ntre carcajadas su obra shaka no soportaba lass bruscas envestidas de aldevaran enves de causarle plaser solo lo lastimaban. despues de un rato elpatriarca noto la expresion del rubio llevava dos horas shion considero que era suficiente mentrs miraba el rostro de el cballero de virgo ese llano era placer era dolor un dolor q ni el inmutable shaka podia soportarasi que espero a que aldevaran se viniera dentro del ruvio cuando este yaculo. dio la sigiente orden...

aldevaran regresa a tu templo fuiste muy util

aldebaran salio sin cuidado del cuerpo erido de virgo callendo sin mter las manos chocando con el piso de marmol. del sexto templo hasiendo reir a tauro-jajaja este ni aguanta nada-carcajeando se vistio y dijo-grasias señor shion me voy a descansar-sin mas salio del templo...

shion espero a que el brasileño salieradel templo para llevar a virgo a su cuarto cuandolo dejo en su camahaserlo aliado..-

saves shaka todavi eres exquisito-sonriendo esa risa aterro a virgohaora mas quenunca mientras el patriarca rosava la blanca piel del hindu

ahorano porfavor shion estoy cansado-tapandose con las sabana s de seda blanca

no lo entiendes niño no es cuando tu quieras si no cuando yo lo desie tu solo de ves estar siempre dispuesto y ya. solo eso - enojado tomandolo con fuerza del menton yvesandolo

de...dejame shion no soy tu puta lo entiendes-abentandolo lejos de si

pero si eso esloque seras quieras ono shaka - volviendo a besarlo y comensando a manosiarlo abriendole las piernas el rubio no tenia sufisiente fuerrza para oponerse depronto comenso a dejar chupetones mordidas y. lo empeso a penetrar sacando un grito de dolor y varias lagrimas de shaka sus mobimientos dentro de el hindu eran demasiado dolorosos pra el entraba lomas que podia en el hasiendole sangrar despues de las cinco dela mañanaeste se vinp dentro del rubio sacandole otro grito dde dolor despues sefue a sus aposentos...

EN EL INFIERNO...

los juesez regresavan intentando comrender lo ocurrido

mi señor ire de regreso al santua riop para ver como esta virgo-dijo ayacos

no es nesesario en lo que vemos lo ocurridoalla ya mande a hypnos y tanatos -contesto hades

esta bien mi señor-dandole una computadoraa para que vea lo quepaso

despues de cincohoras

como se areven esos malditos lo matare opero antes tengo que volverlo un aliado

EN EL SANTUARIO

los gemelos taparon a virgo sabian que si lo hasianirse con su padre este estaria feliz pero tambien el caballero buscaria venganza por lo ocurrido en lamadrugada cuando abrio sus ojos

hola -dijop sonriendo tanatos-porque mno te duchas en lo que esta el desayuno lo esta hasiendo hypnos yase que te gustamas como cosinabueno bamos a que te bañes-despues de un rato en la ducha elde virgo se rela jo cuaqndo oyeron a l gemelo mayor...

shaka tanatos ya esta el desayuno-amvos vajaron yy comensaron a platicar cuando llego una pregunta

¿quien te izo eso shaka?-dijo el peli platead0

no quien te violo esa esla verdadera pregunta-ijo el dios del sueño

no inporta solo quiero destruirlos -

shaka ven con nosotros si ledas tus servisios a hades el te ayudara y podras vivir con nosotros en los eliseos le pediremos. hefestos que te haga una nueva armadura para que estes entre el inframundo y los eliseoses

una buena opcion pero nese sitamos hasr creer a todos que estoy muerto-contesto el indu

un suisidio talves -contesto tanatos

dejenme hasr una llamada-dijo hipnos-hola hefestos nesesto una armadua igual ala de un dios en los colores de las sapuris nadamas grasias cuando la tienes mañana a ya vaa grasias la mandas alos eliseos listo-les dijo

ahora queee -dijo el rubio

desapareseras ya tengo todo y mande a zeros pos sangrre ala cascada solo nesesitamos una carta a quien quieras de aqui y una navaja-llega seeros con la sangre

aqui esta-dijo el espectro

bien vasiala en su cama y pongan en la abaja nesesito tus hueyas y que seyez bien la puerta ahora todo listo al inframundo

EN EL INFRAMUNDO

señor hades lo buscan sus hijos y algien mas -dijo un espectro

haslos pasar - cuando love-que nesesitas caballero de athena

he venido a ofreser mis servisios quiero des truir a shion de aries y a aldebaran de tauro-arrodillandose- sus hijosme han consegido alojamiento donde ellos no me puedan ver me han ayu dado a que crean que estoy muerto y consegido una armaduara para servirle señor del inframundo

seguro de lo que hases caballero

siii mañanavendre si me nesesita estare en los eliceos

claro retiraate es un plaer disponer de tus cervicios-dijo el dios

EN EL SANTUARIO

shaka abre o tumbo la puerta-gritava el caballero de geminis

depronto llegaron mas caballero0s hasta que mu se tletransporto con todos a donde sintio un poco de cosmo del rubio la recamara cuando ven la cama jalar vieron la cama llena de sangre se spntaron llamando al patriarca cuando se fueron kanon vio una carta en el suelo la recaogio era para su ermano le grito selaio cuando la abrio desia

saga grasias por ser como eres no canbies grasias por todo lo que hisiste pormi

posdatta:se felizzz adios

que significa esto -grito saga

EN LOS ELICEOS

ya encontraron todo - desia shaka que desabotonaba la ropa de tanatos hasiendolo quedar desnudo frente a el despues izo lo mismo con hipnos y desabrochosu tunica entrando al jacuzzi de olos eliceos dejo sentado al gemelo mayor acomodandose entre sus piernas mientras tanatos metia undedo en su entrada paracomensar a dilatarlo despues itrudujo su mienbro mientras este jugaba con el miembro exitadoo de el dios del sueño

noson tan idiot'as como paresen - dijo entrejadeos hipnos

claro que no - dijo shaka sacando de suboca el miembro del maayor mientrass hipnos lamia la saliva que escapaba por una comiura de sus lavios

tanatos cambio de lugar- bajando al agua mientras su gemelo sesentaba doonde antes estaba el

en serio hypno - poniendo en sus manos e miembro de tanatos par ponerlo en su boca cuando hypnos comenso a penetrarle


End file.
